


Befriending

by localfreak



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chance Meetings, Gen, University, Warlock meets The Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localfreak/pseuds/localfreak
Summary: A little something written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020: Prompt 2, 'Friends together'.6 years (roughly) after Armaged-didn't, Warlock meets the Them. Also, Adam has uncertain feelings about applying for university.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Befriending

When Adam Young was eleven, he had given up the power to end the world. He had also given up the power to fix it, and the power to make reality bend to his command. At the time, this had been considered a generally good idea for the safety of the earth and the happiness of his friends and family on it. 

Right now, however, filing out onto the station platform, he really, really wished he hadn’t been quite as hasty in giving up his power. 

“Cheer up, Adam!” said his mother. “We’re only looking today, you’ve got all of this year before you decide which university you want to apply for.”

Adam, who didn’t particularly want to apply for any university, because there were no universities in Tadfield, kept his mouth shut. Really, he would much rather be spending the day in their old hideout in Hogsback Wood than traipsing round on a guided campus tour while his friends- Pepper and Wensleydale especially- chattered excitedly about things like accommodation and societies. 

The tour was as dire as Adam had imagined, and he paid very little attention to most of it. Afterwards, they strolled out of the gates again clutching bags filled with glossy pamphlets and subject outlines. 

“Look, there’s a gaming café over there!” said Wensleydale,

“Wicked- and it sells food.” said Brian. 

“Right then,” said Pepper’s mum, “Why don’t you all spend an hour here and get something to eat and we’ll meet you afterwards?” She mouthed ‘Pub’ unsubtly at Deidre after she’d finished. 

“Yeah that sounds a great idea,” said Adam quickly, wanting to get away from more talk about exams and assessments and UCAS points.

After they had found themselves a table and made their food order, however, Wensleydale started up again. 

“How many UCAS points do you think I’d need if-"

“Wensley!” Adam groaned, “Can’t we talk about anything else? All morning it’s been ‘accommodation this’ ‘entrance interview that’. Let’s just pick a game, can’t we?”

“You can’t keep pretending it isn’t going to happen Adam,” Pepper said briskly, “Wensley’s right, we need to start thinking about these things now, I mean- you haven’t even picked what you want to study yet! I mean, I still can’t quite decide between Politics and Women’s Studies, but maybe I’ll be able to combine the two-"

“I think Adam’s right,” said Brian, who had been thoroughly intimidated by both the talks and the imposing neatness and order of the rooms they had been shown and was already pretty convinced he’d never fit in to somewhere like that even if he did get enough A-levels.

“Let’s just eat and take a break from all that. Hey! Didn’t I see you on the tour?” he called over to a figure who had just entered. 

The new boy was about their age, with long dark hair which fell mostly over his face and an assortment of black clothes including an enormous hoodie which made him look like a scarecrow. 

“Um…I guess?” he said somewhat diffidently. 

“Didn’t I see you at the Politics stand?” asked Pepper, pulling out a seat. The boy slumped into it gracelessly, like a collection of limbs had somehow collapsed on themselves in no particular order.

“Oh God yes, my old man isn’t even here but Mom would’ve reported back if I didn’t at least pretend to be interested,” he rolled his eyes violently. 

“Oh wow, you’re American.” said Brian. 

The boy arched an eyebrow and looked at him hard, “Yeah no shit Sherlock. But I’m trying to convince Mom to let me come back here for college- otherwise I’ll have to go to dear old Daddy’s alma-mater and make nice with all of his moron friends’ kids. Reckon I’m in with a chance.”

“Why on earth would you want to come here to study? America’s so cool.” As was the boy, they were all thinking. From louche casual way he leaned back in his chair, right down to the collection of black bracelets he wore down one arm he absolutely oozed cool and sophistication to the Them. And he had his lip pierced! Pepper clearly wanted to scream in jealousy. 

He shrugged again, deeply, “Is it? I grew up here in England for a bit, my dad travels around for work. I just want to come back. Hey what did you order? That looks good-“ he changed the subject to the enormous, cream covered cake that the server had placed in front of Brian’s nose, and busied himself with the menu and the game recommendations the server offered. Adam realised suddenly that the boy had come in alone and didn’t seem to be waiting for anyone. What would he have done if Pepper hadn’t invited him to sit with them? 

“I’m Adam by the way,” he said, offering a hand which the boy took with a smirk at the formality. 

“I’m Warlock.”

And before the hour was out, the Them had a new (international) member.


End file.
